Closer to the lake
by Kiss Potter
Summary: Eu não havia percebido a sua aproximação, estava tão absorto na minha dor que nem havia percebido. Ela deu a volta na pedra e me encarou com pesar. Eu a encarei também; eu nunca havia experimentado olhar tão intensamente em seus olhos antes


Já fazia mais de trinta minutos que me encontrava naquela mesma posição. Disso eu tinha certeza. Quando saí naquela manhã zombeteira e particularmente bonita, eu queria ficar sozinho, espairecer e refletir sobre tudo. Enquanto os meus pés faziam aquele trajeto espontaneamente até o lago, eu permiti-me pensar em Sirius e no quanto eu havia sido um idiota ao ariscar a sua vida, a de Rony, Hermione, Gina, Luna e Neville até o ministério por causa daquele sonho irreal e difuso.

Dumbledore tentou me ajudar com isso, pelo menos, do modo como ele achou que ajudaria. Eu deveria ter entendido desde o começo que se eu aprendesse oclumência aquilo tudo não teria acontecido... Uma lágrima queimou a minha face e com grosseria eu a limpei. Eu não tinha o direito de permanecer fraco. A culpa, afinal, havia sido toda minha. Maldição! Nada tirava isso da minha mente esgotada.

Se eu tivesse sido mais paciente. Sirius estaria vivo, entediado na maldita e tediosa mansão, mas vivo. Eu estaria aqui, em Horgwarts, curtindo os resultados dos N.O.M.S ao lado dos meus amigos. Quem sabe eu até não teria me entendido com a Cho? _Humpf! _

Nem mesmo fazia sentido pensar nela agora. Era como se tudo o que eu já tivesse sentido por ela tivesse sumido na velocidade de um relâmpago, eu não conseguia entender isso. Na verdade, nem queria gastar tempo pensando nessa tolice.

Na noite passada, Dumbledore havia me dado coisas demais para pensar, e o fato de que eu talvez morresse no final era como uma sombra pairando repetidas vezes sobre meu subconsciente. Eu queria simplesmente parar de pensar e seguir em frente.

Então, quando me sentei tentei ver alguma coisa diferente naquilo tudo, e consegui pensar em uma coisa. Pelo menos, agora, todos sabiam que eu e Dumbledore não estávamos mentindo. Alguns o viram com os seus próprios olhos e a notícia havia se espalhado como uma praga, uma doença. Não que isso fizesse muito sentido agora.

Sentei-me em uma das pedras, e contemplei ao lago sem nenhuma curiosidade momentânea. Tinha certeza que meu olhar estaria opaco se alguém os encarasse neste momento. Outra lágrima caiu, e o peso de todas as coisas me atingiu. Queria esvaziar minha mente. Queria me sentir melhor, seria isto possível? Se eu tivesse meus pais aqui e agora, eles me aconselhariam e me consolariam, e talvez eu me sentisse melhor. _Droga, não! _Eu não podia pensar assim, e uma estranha conexão veio em minha mente. Minha mãe morreu para me salvar, assim como Sirius arriscou-se, indo ao ministério sem nenhuma proteção para tentar me salvar. _Inferno sangrento! Droga, droga, droga... _Não lhe restara nem mesmo o corpo. Aquilo doía mesmo. Perder alguém. Trinquei meus dentes, não adiantaria ficar me desmanchando em lágrimas agora, eu sabia. Porém, eu precisava de um pequeno momento. Afinal, eu estava sozinho ali, ninguém me veria.

Mas este pensamento foi demasiado. É claro que eu não conseguiria me isolar um pouco. Eu senti a sua mão pequena e morna tocando o meu ombro. E eu não havia percebido a sua aproximação, estava tão absorto na minha dor que nem havia percebido. Ela deu a volta na pedra e me encarou com pesar. Eu a encarei também; eu nunca havia experimentado olhar tão intensamente em seus olhos antes. E os achei acolhedores. Não quis afasta-la, por algum motivo era difícil deixa-la longe.

Não dissemos nada por alguns instantes e inesperadamente, ela me abraçou bem apertado e com um pouco de afeto. Os dois braços rodeando o meu pescoço. Seu corpo colou no meu de uma maneira que eu não conseguia explicar, era reconfortante e bom. Eu sentia o cheiro de seus cabelos, era algo bem floral, eu acho. Eu a abracei de volta pela cintura, mantendo-a ali, comigo. Eu jamais pensei que isso pudesse acontecer entre Gina e eu. No entanto, aqui estava ela, em meus braços, me passando força sem nem se dar conta disso.

Seu perfume me inundou, seu calor, o ritmo de sua respiração, o contato. Era pouco, mas causou um leve rebuliço em minhas entranhas. De repente eu percebi que havia parado de pensar, literalmente, nos últimos acontecimentos. Eu conseguiria conviver com isso, afinal.

— Eu sinto tanto por você. — Ela falou perto do meu ouvido. E eu não consegui responder nada, apenas fechei os olhos e senti meus poros se arrepiarem. — Eu só queria dizer que estou aqui por você, pra o que você precisar.

— Ah... Obrigado. — Disse-lhe. E ela separou-se de mim, apenas o bastante para me encarar de perto. — Eu não sei o que pensar. — Revelei. Não sabendo o porquê daquela frase. Ele me deu um sorrio e desceu as mãos até meu tórax, parando uma delas em meu coração, agora, mais leve.

— Não pense em nada. — Ela enxugou uma lágrima do meu rosto e vagarosamente fomos nos aproximando mais, até que nossas testas se tocaram. Eu suspirei lentamente, sentindo a ternura do ato derreter em mim. — Não foi sua culpa.

Eu sorri um pouco. O hálito quente dela estava com um leve aroma de chocolate, o que me deixou extasiado. Eu continuava com meus olhos fechados, apurando os meus sentidos em seu abraço caloroso. Eu não sentia hesitação nenhuma ali. Busquei um pouco mais dela, roçando de leve o seu nariz com o meu, e sorri um pouco novamente. Não achei que aquele ato seria tão bom. Algo ronronou dentro de mim. Algo gostou muito daquilo, daquela sensação de afeto... Eu não sabia explicar.

Ela também sorriu um pouco, eu senti. E gostei mais ainda quando ela passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, fazendo um cafuné delicioso por eles. Minhas entranhas se agitaram. E entreabri meus lábios querendo sentir sua boca na minha, eu buscava, mas ela me desviava educadamente. Gina retirou os meus óculos e dedilhou minha face, e eu pude sentir minhas lágrimas escorrerem pouco a pouco, mas ela as secou com os lábios.

Enquanto ela tocava em cada parte da minha face, minha respiração ficava cada vez mais profunda, antecipando a sensação do toque que eu queria sentir, mas que não veio. Ela apenas roçou o canto de seus lábios nos meus e distanciou-se um pouco de mim.

— Agora não. — Sua voz me atravessou. E eu não consegui dizer nada novamente. — Não é justo com você...

— Não. — Neguei debilmente, sentia meus reflexos muito lentos de repente. Mas ao menos meus braços ainda a envolvia — Eu preciso. Eu quero. Por favor...

— Harry! — Ela exclamou. — Eu... não...

Lentamente ela roçou os lábios sobre os meus, dificilmente os tocando, e fazendo com que eu entreabrisse minha boca. Aquele anseio doeu em meu estômago levemente. E alguns segundos depois, ela se afastou de mim. Eu abri os olhos. Ela pôs os óculos de volta em meu rosto. Sua face estava tingida de um rubor maravilhoso, lindo, e seu olhar me queimava internamente. Soltei-a á contragosto, querendo ir atrás dela, mas ao mesmo tempo me perguntava o que havia sido tudo aquilo. Fora totalmente inesperado, e gostoso.

Passei mais alguns minutos ali, me recuperando dos sentimentos intensos. E, logo, resolvi voltar para o castelo. Aquele momento havia sido tão especial e bom. Não sabia como conseguiria encara-la sem querer sentir aquilo outra vez. Contudo, sentia que jamais me sentiria assim com outra garota. Não tinha certeza de nada, apenas sabia isso.

* * *

**_N/A:_ **Bem, não sei como surgiu isso exatamente. Mas a escrevi em uns vinte minutos, rsrsrsrsrs. A short se passa no final de a ordem da fênix, e na minha opinião, é um dos momento que eu sinto que o Harry mais precisava dela. Ele estava confuso nesse ano, e sendo enganado e vulnerável. Acho que a Gina teria o poder de consolá-lo. Talvez ficou um pouco melancólico... Enfim, só queria acrescentar isso.

Espero que gostem de mais essa.

BJS!


End file.
